


Physicality

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chemistry Studies, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, No Strings Attached, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex but not so rough that they die, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Liam Dunbar, Tummy Sticks, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: They're both single and horny and they've kind of become best friends, so Liam makes a very appealing proposal to Theo.





	Physicality

 

The idea first hits Liam on a Friday afternoon. He and Theo just wiped a level of Call of Duty in under an hour.  And it must be the adrenaline because suddenly his dick starts piping up in his shorts, that hot curl of arousal coiling in his gut. And obviously and immediately Theo's head snaps to him.

“And then??” Theo asks surprised, eyes falling to Liam’s lap. Liam's chemos are so strong he knows it’s a dead giveaway.

He squeezes his legs shut and groans. “What? That never happens to you?”

“After playing Xbox with my friend? No.”

“It's not because of you, you asshole.” he sighs and drops his head back on the couch. “Just… it's been a while you know, since Hayden left. Kinda just happens randomly.”

He thinks for a second Theo's going to chirp some smart-ass comment at him, but he merely shrugs and nods, “Oh. Yeah, I know the feeling.” he says, and Liam picks up the slightest hint of sweet lust spiking from him too. Theo has been a lot less careful about masking chemos around Liam and that makes him feel a little special - not that he'll ever fucking admit it to the chimera - but he's happy to be one of the very few people Theo trusts and now calls a friend.

“You weren't seeing anyone that I can recall?” Liam prods gently.  He's always been curious who Theo fucked, just never asked straight up.

“Yeah well I know how to be discreet Liam.” Theo says and then catches Liam's puppy gaze. “Stop doing that. I'm not Mason. Doesn't work. You wanna know, then just ask.”

“Fine. Who you fucking?”

“Were.”

“What?”

“It's past tense. ‘who were you fucking’” He smirks like his usual annoying self.

Liam rolls his eyes then says, “Okay. Who were you fucking?” turning to Theo.

“Scott.” Theo says, looking like he is bracing himself for an explosion of a response and Liam can understand why.  He wasn't expecting that at all. Man, they really were discreet then.

“Ah! Wow.... Really?? You were fucking our alpha!?”

“He's not my alpha Liam. God, are you gonna be weird about this now?”

“No. No, not at all. I mean whatever.” he says casually and leans back again. “So, nothing since he left?”

“Liam…”

“It's been nine months!!”

“It's been more than a year since Hayden left!!!” Theo shoots back but he's smiling.  

That kind of shuts Liam up, “Fair.”

That’s the moment the idea comes to him, but he doesn’t blurt it out quite yet, he needs the right angle for this or Theo will just punch him in the nose.

 

So naturally he spends the next week mulling over how to propose a fuck buddy offer to Theo. Just until they both decide to move on or whatever. He's sure it’ll work- he trusts Theo so if he wolfs out during sex, like he does sometimes, it doesn't matter. Another huge plus is that they live on the same premises which means it's ideal for late night booty calls, so he won't have to desperately rub one out at two in the morning, he can simply slip down to the garden cottage. That's if Theo agrees.

He's still unsure so he decides to hash it out with Mason over lunch.  

“...so yeah. What do you think?”

“You wanna fuck Theo?”

“I wanna get laid. So, does he. It'll be... mutually beneficial.”

Mason frowns at him sceptically, “Well first of all I'm offended. How come you never asked me to be your fuck buddy?” he asks, cheek full of his sandwich.

Liam blushes, “Mase,” then his tone shifts to a playful one, “because I'd straight up fall in love with you.”

They both snort out loud at that, “And you know… you have a boyfriend.”

“Good point.” Mason nods, “Okay but like what if one of you fall in love?”

“Nah, it's not like that.”

“Okay so, you gonna ask him?”

“Maybe like a casual mention, rather than asking I think?”

Mason gets up and tosses the leftovers in the bin, “Good luck! Be safe. Don't get pregnant!”

“What?? Is that a thing??”

He guesses by the way Mason rolls his eyes and shakes his head, it's not. Just to be one hundred percent sure he googles it on the way home. The search just brings up stuff that can never be unseen.

 

When he gets home, Theo's truck is parked in the driveway and he can hear music coming from the cottage- a good sign since music equals happy Theo.  Liam darts through the house, drops his bags and finds a note from his mom saying they'll be out for most of the weekend, along with a couple of bucks for food.

He’s honestly hoping this proposal of sorts, works. He’s a bit nervous when he finally reaches the glass door to Theo’s cottage, knocking softly before pushing it open.

“Think quick!” Theo calls from somewhere and Liam’s just in time to catch a can of coke flying toward him, “Reflexes on point Dunbar!”

He glares Theo down, “What if I missed that?”

And Theo just grins, opening his own can, “Knew you wouldn’t.”

He relents the annoyance and flops himself down next to Theo on the couch. “Yeah well, I could have missed it and I'd be dead now.”

“Liam I’ve seen you catch a flying arrow with your bare hands while it was raining. You don’t miss.” Theo gives him a pointed look, then nudges his shoulder, “So why do you smell like sweat and nerves?”

He should just come out with it. The worst Theo can say is no. Or is it? He’s fiddling with the can when Theo turns to him, brow furrowed, “Hey… what’s going on with you?”

Liam takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it, “So like, we’re both single and neither of us are getting laid, but like we need to… so I was thinking…” he’s fucking blushing, this is so stupid.  

Theo’s tone is only mildly concerned when he speaks, “You were thinking…”  he prods, one brow raised.

“That maybe we could, you know… help each other out. No strings.” He says it so fast he’s not sure Theo hears him because he just kind of stares. And it’s not often that Theo Raeken is left speechless, so Liam stares back, trying to hold back a laugh. Feeling content that the notion of nervous-equals-anger has for the most part shifted to nervous-equals-giggling, since he’s learned to anchor himself and his emotions.

“Wow… I… wasn’t expecting that at all.” Theo looks at him, now utterly amused, “Wait… so, you wanna fuck me?”

At least he’s not mad, Liam thinks, and steels himself “Well I mean I’d like not to be the only one who does all the work, but yeah… I do.”

“And you’re not gonna get all soft and try to like marry me or something?”

“No!? Why… No. Just as friends. But, you know… with our dicks out. Or in... or whatever.” Liam goes bright red.

“Jesus. You are such a dork.”

“Look, do you wanna or not?? Just tell me so I can go die of embarrassment somewhere please.”

“You’re offering up an opportunity to get laid on the regular with no commitments, of course I want to Liam.” he takes a long sip of his coke, giving Liam time to chill the fuck out. A deep exhale escapes him, and his shoulders fall back finally.

“Oh. Wow. That was easy.” He mutters that last part to himself, “So uh, maybe before we do it, we should set some limits or whatever? Like things we're into and not into...”

“I'm cool with just about anything, just don't call me daddy, and you can choke me if you want. Pretty into it.”

Liam makes a face at him, “You significantly lack a few aspects for me to wanna call you daddy Theo.”

“Fine. You?”

“Don't call me little anything.”

“Sure thing.” Theo says with a cocky grin, like that's exactly what he's going to do. Liam really doesn't expect anything less from him.

“Great. This is so weird.” he laughs quietly, relieved that at least the redness in his cheeks have subsided. But when he builds up the courage to look at Theo again _ , he’s _ the one that seems worried.

“What if it fucks this up?” he motions between the two of them. And Liam sort of gets it. They have really bonded and shared some life altering experiences and that’s brought them close on a level he’s not even on with Mason. He wouldn’t want anything to ruin their friendship either.

“If anything changes at any point, we stop. Or if we meet someone else, or just don't want it anymore. Deal?” he sticks his hand out to Theo and the chimera slaps his palm hard into Liam’s like the dick he is, and grins.

“Deal! Go get cleaned up.”

“Oh? You wanna… like now? You wanna start now?”

“Start? Liam, we spoke about sex for ten minutes straight, I’m halfway there already.”

And with that Liam's up and bounding out of the cottage.  He showers, getting thoroughly clean, trying not to think too much about the fact that he's semi-hard at the idea of getting laid, the anticipation of seeing Theo’s naked body really isn't helping either.  The chimera is ridiculously hot, no one with eyes can argue.

Liam wonders only briefly if he should get dressed if he’ll just end up naked anyway, it doesn’t really take much deliberation for him to opt for just the towel around his waist. He’s so pumped he reaches the cottage in a matter of seconds, finding Theo just getting out the shower- wet with only the towel hanging down his front as he dries his hair.

“Well… hey.” He purrs and drops the towel. Liam sucks in a quick breath at the sight because  _ holy shit. _

“Hi…”

Whatever’s floating in the distance between them - nervousness, excitement? - is thick and buzzing, beating down to Liam’s very core. He can hear the giveaway tick of Theo’s heart too and feels strangely comforted that Theo’s slightly on edge as well.

Theo finally kills the silence and says, “You just gonna stand there in the towel or what?”

It's then that Liam remembers this is still his friend, he’s been comfortable around him like he’s known him his whole life. Nothing needs to change because Theo will be choking on his dick soon. So, he drops the towel, earning a decently shocked “Fuck” from the chimera.

“I don't think I'll be calling you little ever again…” he says, eyes falling to Liam’s half-mast length hanging between his legs. Liam watches him stroke absentmindedly over his own cock, playing around the tip as he closes the gap between them. Theo comes to a stop right in front of him, an inch more their dicks will brush.

Theo doesn’t any waste more time dabbling in the tension between them, he leans in and licks tentatively over Liam’s lips. Liam takes control of it pretty quickly and fists a hand into the back of his hair to crash their mouths together, he tastes good and his scent is both calming and arousing.

Liam admires the perfect lines of Theo's body, how his hips are cut narrow only to flow into godly shaped thighs. He really is a sight like this. He brings his other hand to Theo’s sides, fingers following the downward point of his hips and there he stops, feeling Theo’s breath against his lips. Before he can ask, Theo murmurs, “Touch me.”

With shaky fingers he lets his hand trail down further, sliding over smooth flat skin until they bump over the curve of his dick and Theo bucks forward, so he slips fully into Liam’s hand. As he starts jerking Theo cautiously, warm hands slide around to his ass, pulling forward, and soon their bodies are melted together. He feels the chimera’s heart beating rapidly against this chest as he squeezes Liam’s ass cheeks in his palms, lips warm and wet, kissing him again.

Theo starts moving, toward the bed, bringing Liam with him when he falls back. The position allows Liam to straddle his thighs over Theo’s and he starts thrusting his pelvis forward so their dicks rub together.

Liam thumbs at Theo’s hip bones massaging the flesh under his fingertips. He watches Theo's  body respond a little too eagerly to such a simple touch so he decides to test something. He presses down harder, creating white indents under his fingers, and that rips out a low moan from Theo as he tosses his head back, arching up.

When Liam releases his grip, there are faint, circular bruises and Theo’s whimpering, lip clenched between his teeth. So, he does it again, harder, slamming Theo back down when he arches up this time. The fucker smiles blissfully and repeats the movement, grinning in anticipation of Liam's reaction.

“Oh…” Liam says, awed with his discovery. Theo likes the pressure, likes the hardness of Liam's touch. This is just great he thinks. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He says and Theo nods. With a quick yank, he flips Theo over, listening to the pleased gush of breath that leaves the chimera when he hits the mattress again.

“You like that? Being roughed around?”

The chimera nods, “Hmm.”

“How rough…”

“As rough as you want. Just don't kill me.”

Liam feels equal parts shocked and turned on. He's never really been able to get proper rough with someone, let alone someone who's basically begging for it.

“I won't hurt you Theo. I don't want to. So don't let me.” 

Theo points to the nightstand where he placed the lube earlier while Liam slinks his hands around Theo’s middle, his body slack and pliant in Liam's hold, and he pulls him up to his knees with one rough tug- he's rewarded with another desperate groan “Liam, please…”

“Please what?” he muses, dripping a small amount of lube onto his middle finger.

“Please just… just fucking do something. Anything.”

“Yeah, you ask so nicely. How can I not.” Liam says, and rubs over Theo’s hole, feeling his body shiver beneath him. It’s an easy slide inside, warm and tight around his finger as he begins to stroke slowly, “This okay?”

“Another one please?”

Liam obliges, leaning back a bit to watch his hand move and another finger go in, just as easily, “I take it you’ve played around before?” he spreads the two fingers open.

“Yeah. What do you think I do all alone in here genius?”

Liam shifts the angle of his hand and rubs over the jackpot and he feels Theo clench around his fingers.

“Ah fuck!” Theo's body comes up against the pressure, but Liam's free hand pushes down on the small of his back, creating a beautiful arch in the middle.

“Feel good?.” he asks, quickening the thrusts of his fingers, and god knows he never thought he’d ever hear Theo sob out a ‘yes’ with Liam’s name attached to the back of it, but he does, and it stirs Liam up in all the right ways.

“Liam!” he writhes around in Liam’s hold again and he’s got a piece of the sheets nipped between his teeth as Liam works him open, whining urgently.

“Just a little bit more. Chill.”

“Hm, god, I think… it’s fine… Liam please…”

Liam chuckles, “Maybe I just like hearing you beg.” he says with one last thrust and a slow drag out. “It’s not like you’ll do it any other way.”

“Can you shut up and fuck me Dunbar?”

Liam’s happy to comply, finally getting his dick some attention too, he lubes up and leans down a little pressing his tip between Theo’s ass, the head slips in, and from this angle it's a pretty easy glide but he’s slightly thicker than average, so he gives Theo time to adjust.

Time which the chimera apparently doesn’t need. He frowns, looking over his shoulder, “What are you waiting for? Directions?”

“Oh, I was being courteous but fuck it then,” and with that he slips all the way in, bottoms out. “Shit… you’re tight Theo. You okay?” he asks, looking at Theo's stretched rim, catching his own breath.

“I’m great.” When he looks down there’s nothing but pure pleasure on Theo’s face, so he pulls back a little and builds up a slow rhythm until they're both used to the sensation, until they’ve become familiar with each other’s bodies.

After that Liam doesn't hold back, it feels too fucking good and he probably won't last very long so he gives it one hundred percent.  He slams into Theo pretty hard, leaning most of his weight down on Theo’s back because he really seemed to like that earlier. Theo's body bounces under him with each hit and his scrambling hands finally getting hold of the sheets, the moans escaping him only spurring Liam on.

“Come up a little,” Liam's breathes, hands sliding up Theo's back and into his hair, and he pulls him up so he's resting on his hands, tilting his head back.

“Fuck! Harder…” Theo moans, pushing back and Liam grunts out, increases the pace, letting his hand wrap around Theo's throat. He feels the muscles and veins move in his palm as Theo swallows and his tight rim swallow him down.

He keeps up the pace, slamming in hard and fast, skin slapping together, sweaty and hot and slick.

Theo sounds so desperate, “Liam… I'm - ah - I'm gonna…” and he reaches down to grab his dick. Liam relents all other holds on the chimera and slaps Theo's hand away to start stroking him out himself, still slamming into him hard. He listens to Theo's moan build and build until he clenches around Liam's cock and then warm spurts of come blurt out over his hand and Theo rips into his sheets with sharp claws.

He makes sure Theo's done before letting go and wrapping his hands around Theo's slim waist, he pulls the chimera back onto his dick and it's only a couple more thrusts before he's coming so hard he can barely see.

He's slumped down on Theo's back, nipping at the soft skin, his now uncoordinated hips stuttering to completion.

When he rolls off they're both breathless and sweating, instinctively reaching up for a high-five as they fall onto their backs. Their hands slap together and they both chuckle as the sound resonates through the room.

“Thanks buddy.” Theo smirks, eyes closed, and body fanned out against the mattress.

“No problem dude.” Liam says, still chasing his breath. Relaxed and collected for the first time in a long while.

They fall asleep like that, not meaning to, with the thin sheets draped scantily over their bodies and warm summer air drifting in through the open door.

Liam wakes up at around five in the afternoon, lazy and loose. And sticky.  He decides to go for a swim to cool off and get clean. He's drifting lazily in the pool, all outside sounds peacefully muffled underwater when he's suddenly interrupted by a massive splash right beside him.

He sputters back up to the surface only to be met with Theo's stupidly grinning face.

“I hate you.” Liam growls, kicking to stay afloat.

“It's Beacon Hills Liam. Why is your guard down?” he whips his hand through the water, splashing Liam in the face, “Huh? Huh? Why's your guard down?”

“Gonna fucking kill you!” Liam surges forward, misses epically as Theo darts out of the way just in time, laughing as Liam comes up gasping again.

“Come on Dunbar!” the chimera leaps out of the pool, starts a lap around it. Liam's short on his tail, laughing because one: Jenna told them never to run around the pool (not even werewolves survive broken skulls) and two: Theo's got a big mouth but Liam's much faster. It takes him only a few seconds to catch up and when Theo looks back around it's too late, Liam's arms wrap around his middle and he tackles him hard back into the pool. They go down yelping with laughter.

Out of breath, Liam asks, “So what now?”

Theo gives him a mischievous look, “You ever played tummy sticks?”

“Tummy what?”

They push up onto the side of the pool, sitting side by side while Theo explains, “This game where two dudes rub dicks and the first one to come loses.”

Liam's eyebrows climb with interest, “Loses what? Like what's the point?”

“Do you need a reason to rub dicks?”

“Hell no. Sooo… wanna rub dicks then?”

Theo smirks, “Definitely.”

Theo pushes him back onto the grass and since they're both naked he gets right into it, straddling over Liam's hips so his semi-hard dick slides flush with Liam's. He begins rutting slowly, and Liam lets his legs fall open, feeling Theo grow hard against his skin.

He's trying not to enjoy it too much so he doesn't come first, but it's hard with the chimera looking all wet and flushed and rubbing his dick against Liam's, it feels fucking amazing.  

Theo pants, hovering over him, “You falling in love Dunbar?”

Liam snorts, “No. You're cute. But no.”

Both let out a moan when Theo grinds down harder. Liam smells them both leaking too.

Theo moans, “Hm… shit… You think I'm cute?”

“Duh. I mean your body is fucking amazing, pretty face and all that.”

“Aw, thanks buddy. You got pretty eyes. And your jaw is just like… wow.”

Liam bucks his hips up, moaning, can't stop himself from pulling Theo down on him and squeezing his ass, “Go faster.” he whispers, nibbling Theo's earlobe. He thinks that's sure to make Theo come, despite his own orgasm dangling in front of him, all that's keeping it at bay is willpower.

“Stop that! It's… ah- it's cheating.” Theo moans, circling his hips, and that's just too much, the warmth of their dicks and the slow rubbing movements, both of them now panting desperately.

“Fuck it…” Liam groans and grips them both in his palm, starts jerking them together.

“Oh god… Liam... fuck!” he feels Theo's body twitch above him and he lets out a deep sigh as he comes in Liam's hand and over their stomachs. That's enough to push Liam over too, he jerks faster, gets himself off seconds after Theo.

Theo rolls off and lies panting beside Liam on the grass, “That was so hot.”

“Yeah. Not how the game works at all.”

 

The rest of their week goes by at about the same pace, school, playing video games, swimming, movies, even going out for lunch with Corey and Mason, all the things they usually do. Liam’s relieved to find that up until now nothing has changed between them – Theo still gives him shit and he still threatens Theo with grievous bodily harm – except that now there’s no reason to get frustrated or walk around semi-hard half the time. He’s also pretty relieved that Theo’s comes to ask for it as much he does. Leaves the scales nice and even.

It’s Sunday of the following week, and after spending the day racing four wheelers around the preserve, Liam’s thoroughly exhausted, even for a werewolf. So after a hot shower and some food he throws himself down his bed with his book, disgruntled that he still needs to study for the chemistry test the next day.

Theo’s head pops around his door, “What are you doing groaning like that?”

“Have to study.” Liam says, holding up the text book, “Don’t wanna.”

There’s a weird pensive look on Theo’s face and he struts inside shutting the door behind him, “Maybe I can help?”

“Hm, sure. Does the door need to be closed for that?”

“Nope. But it needs to be closed for this…” Theo yanks Liam’s pants down and off in one smooth move, then pulls on Liam’s ankles until his ass edges off the bed. He smirks, holding his hand out to Liam, “Gimme the book.”

Theo gets down on his knees, pushing Liam’s legs open, “What page?”

Liam looks down at him, shakily says, “What?”

And ever so casually Theo gives Liam’s dick a few slow strokes until he’s hard, absentmindedly thumbing at the tip. Liam shudders desperately on the bed. “The page… that you have to study Liam.”

“Oh… uhm, 87- the summary.”

“And the lube?”

Liam doesn’t even hesitate, he grabs it from under the pillow and hands it over. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you study.” Theo says as if that should be obvious. But Liam knows that grin, it’s an evil one, and when he feels a cold wet finger pressing against his hole he knows why. Theo’s rubbing slowly up and down, applying the slightest bit of pressure and Liam can’t help but push down into it, wanting it inside.

“This is not helping me focus Theo, seriously.”

“Oh, it will.” 

Liam looks down to find him sitting legs crossed on the ottoman, framed by Liam’s open thighs. The textbook in one hand and his other hand playing around between Liam’s legs.

“Okay, let’s start, you ready Dunbar?”

Liam moans a little, feeling Theo tug at his hole but never more than that, “Can I jerk off?”

“Sweet of you to ask, but no.” the chimera replies sarcastically. “First question. What is an acid?”

“A substance with a pH of less than seven.”

“Correct.” Theo says and slides his slick finger inside, begins pumping slowly. Liam squirms, lets out a low grunt as he grinds his ass around. “If you can keep still and let me work, Mr. Dunbar… that’d be great.”

This fucking douche, Liam thinks, he’s brilliant. And then Liam keeps still, catching the twinkle of mirth in Theo’s eye before he drops his head back. He wants to laugh at how silly the chimera is being, but he’s distracted by the finger in his ass, stroking around softly inside.

“What are atoms?” Theo carries on, hand still moving too slow for anything great to happen, but just enough to make Liam start leaking onto his abs.

“Hm?”

“Come on Mr Dunbar.” Theo stops moving, giving Liam the clear message that if he fucks around he’s not getting anything.

“Fuck… it’s uhm, it's the  smallest division of a chemical element! !” he rambles it off quickly just to get Theo’s hand moving again.

“Good job!” Theo coos and rewards Liam with another finger, and that wasn’t something Liam was expecting but it feels fucking fantastic, so much so that he can’t control the noises he’s making.

His fingers still move painfully slow, Liam wants to scream, but then Theo says, “Bonus question. What’s an atom made up of?”

Liam’s stomach flips with the thought of what the prize could be for getting the bonus question right, and he smirks because he knows the answer, “Protons, neutrons and electrons.” He quips quickly, exhaling a pleased sigh when Theo says “Correct” and starts pumping marginally faster for Liam to enjoy.

“Having fun Mr. Dunbar?”

Liam can hear the smile in Theo’s voice, tries his best not to grind into the chimera’s hand and decides to play along, “Yes Mr. Raeken, sir.”

Both burst out laughing at that, “You fucking dork!” Theo says, giggling.

Liam grins, “Shut up! Don’t stop. I’m having a very productive study session Theo.”

“Yeah okay. Next question. Name two chemicals present in a glow stick.”

His mind is starting to fog up, the building pressure in his gut seeping into the rest of him, at the mercy of only Theo’s fingers. Liam grips into his own thighs and squeezes against the need to move, he stays still instead because it’s kind of hot to be honest.

“Liam! Answer, come on.”

“Ah fuck… Theo… It’s uhm, phenyl oxalate and a fluorescent dye. Or, uh…”  _ fuck it feels so good _ , “Or hydrogen peroxide”

“Huh. You’re smart Dunbar. It’s sexy.”

Liam moans at that, goes ever louder as Theo pushes another finger in, “Jesus!  Theo… please…”

“Okay, okay… home stretch. What is the Periodic Table?” Theo sounds pretty breathless himself, and Liam hears his zip slide open as he stands up.

He’s not sure how he’s supposed to still talk with three fingers in him, and now with Theo’s front pressing against the back of his thighs, but he manages an answer, “Organization of the elements!!” and finally loses the fight with keeping still, hips pushing up for more.

“Yep.” Theo breathes out dropping the textbook, “Bonus question Li,” and he crawls up Liam’s body, his hand still keeping a moderate pace at fingering Liam, “The table is arranged in which two ways? Hm? Come on Liam…”

“Oh fuck… Periods and groups!! Periods and groups, Theo!!! Please, please please??!!”

And then Theo lifts his hand up, strokes in deep right over Liam’s prostate, and begins fucking his fingers in at an unrelenting pace, hitting that blinding spot inside Liam in quick successions until he twitches under the chimera and comes.

Liam smiles as his orgasm renders him numb and slack, “Oh…fuck… I hate… you… I hate you…  _ oh god! _ ” He feels Theo jerk himself off against his thigh, also feels when Theo’s warm come spill down the inside, but he’s out of it completely.

“Ten out of fucking ten Dunbar. Good job buddy!” Theo says raggedly, falling down beside Liam.

Liam stretches out, spent and lazy, “Have I told you, you’re like the best friend… like ever?”

“Yeah? What about Mason?” Theo muses.

“Hm. Mase doesn’t call me Mr. Dunbar.”

 

 


End file.
